doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Byfield
Book images Hello and welcome to DWCW. When u upload book images (or well, images in general) u don't have to add a source where it came from, we're not tht fussed on sources. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Habbits, the die hard. Especially when still working on wikis that like sourcing. :- Byfield 21:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I know the feeling, I have Collectors Wiki of my own. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Quick question, do u like The Beatles, by any chance? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi, sorry about taking ages to get back to you, just been busy. It makes it easier to view information on the pages. If, say, a DVD has 10 releases, it is easier to click on different tabs at the top, rather than scroll down and/or use the TOC. It also presents the information in a much simpler way - there's never going to be many paragraphs of information on pages here, so it makes sense (to me) to put it all in one big table. Templates within templates do work, however they don't work as soon as they are put in the TabView markup. I'll continue to look for a way to get this sort of thing to work in future. The reason each individual page is "Template:Book box/Title of book/Which release", is so that it isn't included in the main namespace. If it was, then each item would be counted as a few, rather than one in the wiki page count, which is kinda cheating, so I've just put them all in the template namespace so it still only counts as one page. Each one will have a tab, ragardless of whether there is only one or more releases, because that's part of the design of the wiki. I have designed the colours etc. of TabView on here to make it a part of the table which should be present of every item page. That's the worst part of this design - adding you name to that section. You don't have to go 'searching' as such; the title of the template page is pretty straight-forward, it's just a matter of typing in the search bar or the address bar the exact title you want. I'll probably get around to categorising these in the future. Thanks for your input! Tardis1963 talk 02:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Show me an example of what you would do. Tardis1963 talk 03:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Translations Whilst the book translation categories you added are a good idea, theoretically, I'd rather not add anything like that. That drags away from the difference between here and the TARDIS Index File. Hope you understand. Tardis1963 talk 04:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :If somebody wants to find out about Doctor Who books that have been translated into another language, this isn't the place. Nor is it the place to find out plot details of stories, or which characters are in novels. It's not for going in to that depth it items - it's just for listing what there is to assist collectors. Some information is necessary to help identify items, but if somebody wants to find out about White Lion and what they published, I would direct them to the Index File. Items here are already categorised in enough ways to assist with finding other items published by major publishers, but for a few items there's not really any need. Tardis1963 talk 22:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC)